Cafe
by Miidori
Summary: Di Cafe ini, si biru yang pemalu, dan si tosca yang cuek. Aku yang hanya benda mati saja sadar, bahwa kisah cinta mereka berdua akan lucu./RnR?


Hei! Saya balik. Disini KaiMiku, dengan pov yang membingungkan. Jadi teliti ya. Saya udah kasih _hints_ ;)

* * *

**Miidori Proudly Presents:**

**"Cafe."**

**Disclaimer: All Vocaloid Character and the lyrics are not mine.**

**Warning: AU, **_**typo(s), misstypo(s), **_**OOC, PoV membingungkan, **_**failfailfail to the max**_**, dll.**

**Summary: Di Cafe ini, si biru yang pemalu, dan si tosca yang cuek. Aku yang hanya benda mati saja sadar, bahwa kisah cinta mereka berdua akan lucu./RnR?**

**Dont Like? Injek tombol 'back' atau 'x'.**

* * *

Aku tidak tahu pasti. Mungkin gadis _tosca _itu tahu tempat ini dari siapa. Tapi semenjak sebulan yang lalu, ia sudah merutinkan kegiatannya kesini. Bagaikan gravitasi, tidak hanya dia, seorang pemuda berambut biru juga jadi sering datang ke sini. Kupikir, si pemuda hanya datang menghilangkan stress dengan mendengarkan lantunan lagu, tapi melihat mata birunya yang selalu menyorot ke arah sang gadis... uh-oh, aku yakin, pemuda itu datang karena gadis yang bernama Miku ini.

Eh? Apa? Kalian tanya aku ini _apa_? Aku bukan benda hidup (aku bukan _zombie_), aku hanya benda mati yang bernama meja. Tempatku di pojok, dan selalu terkena sinar matahari lewat kaca. Kenapa bisa... err, _curhat_? Ah, apakah kalian tidak membaca komik Doraemon, edisi entah berapa, saat ada tongkat yang memberi jiwa kepada benda mati? Entahlah, mungkin, Nobita menyebrangi _fandom_, lalu menyentuhkan tongkat itu ke tempatku.

Oke, kembali.

Nama gadis itu Miku. Nama yang terpampang jelas, di buku tugasnya. Mahasiswa kelas pagi semester 4 di Universitas ternama. Mengambil jurusan hukum, dan sedang masuk dalam masa skripsi. Keuntungan baginya, ia telah memasuki bagian _editing_. Rutinitasnya yang sering ke sini dimulai sebulan yang lalu. Setiap hari, kecuali hari sabtu dan minggu. Mungkin, karena dia mengerjakan skripsinya di rumah? Entah, tapi setelah kelas pagi usai, kakinya akan _selalu_ ke sini. Akibat rutinitasnya itu, ia sering mendapatkan potongan harga dari _member card_ miliknya.

Sedangkan si pemilik iris biru yang selalu menyorot dirinya bernama Kaito. Mahasiswa dari Universitas yang berbeda dari si gadis—terlihat dari jas almamater yang berbeda dari si gadis. Semester 4 dan kelas pagi. Ia mengambil jurusan ekonomi, dan tidak membawa tumpukan tugas ke sini; berarti dia sudah selesai dengan skripsinya, mungkin tinggal menunggu sidang? Entah. Ia masuk berbeda satu hari dengan si gadis. Dan—oh, jurus ninjanya adalah berkamuflase dengan buku. Hebat bocah, hebat.

Siang ini terulang.

Menggunakan _sneakers_ putih-biru miliknya, Miku berjalan ke arahku. Saat _sneakers_ berhenti, ia segera mendudukan dirinya. Tas selempang miliknya di letakkan di sampingnya, jas almamater birunya di tanggalkan, dan di letakkan bersebelahan dengan tas. Tangannya masuk ke dalam tas, mengambil _laptop_, buku bertuliskan '_Hukum Acara Perdata_', dan buku tulis berwarna biru. Ia menekkan tombol hidup di _laptop_. Sembari menunggu 3 menit untuk menampilkan layar _Windows _8, ia membuka bukunya, membacanya sebentar, dan mengerutkan kening. Ia membuka buku tulisnya dengan terburu-buru, matanya menjelajahi setiap kalimat yang terbentuk, lalu helaan nafas keluar.

"Untung sama."

Saat layar sudah berganti, ia segera membuka dokumen skripsinya. Melihat halaman 56 dari 108 miliknya. Melihat-lihat ada teori-teori yang perlu diganti, atau hanya sekedar tulisan yang salah. Memasukki halaman ke-57, ia mengangkat tangannya setengah, bermaksud memanggil pelayan. Melihat pelayan yang tersenyum, bermaksud mengisyaratkan "tunggu sebentar" ia mengangguk maklum. Saat itu, ia memperhatikan kedai kopi ini. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada bel berbunyi, karena ada tamu.

Dan ini dia, ninja buku kita datang. Kaito Shion!

Tolong, jangan beri dia tepuk tangan, karena masih _belum _berani menyapa.

Ia berjalan pada meja strategis-untuk-memperhatikan-si-gadis sebelah sana. Oh, dia berjalan pada temanku yang satu itu. Dia duduk di sana. Ia melepaskan tas punggungnya dengan perlahan. Jari-jarinya bergetar, tahu bahwa dia diperhatikan oleh objek penelitiannya. Perlahan-lahan ia mengambil buku tebal bertuliskan '_Ekonomi Makro_', membukanya dan **uhuk**_pura-pura_**uhuk** membacanya. Saat ia mendengar kikikkan pelan dari sebrang tempat sang gadis, ia menyadari bahwa, buku yang menjadi kamuflasenya terbalik.

Wow. Kau. Benar-benar. _Jenius_. Bocah.

Malu? Tentu saja. Lihat tangannya yang cepat-cepat membalikan buku itu, dengan wajah memerah. Jenius sekali, sampai ia bisa membaca tulisan terbalik. Ha, aku harus minta info dengan teman mejaku di sebelah sana.

Miku sendiri masih terkikik pelan. Sampai tidak sadar, bahwa coklat panas pesanannya sudah ada di atasku. Saat ia sadar, ia segera mengambil gelas itu, dan meminum sedikit demi sedikit dari sedotan yang sudah disediakan. Saat dirasa cukup, ia kembali meletakkan gelas itu. Matanya kembali menatap ribuan kata, lalu helaan nafas berat kembali terdengar.

Sepertinya, membuat skripsi itu susah ya?

—

Matahari terlihat setengah, gumpalan awan di atas menjadi jingga akibat warna matahari yang akan mengitari belahan dunia lain. Miku meregangkan otot-ototnya, ia kembali melihat deretan kata itu, dan melihat jumlah halaman di sisi kiri bawah. 76 dari 108. Lumayan, Miku. Setidaknya, kau sudah lebih baik daripada gadis-gadis di sini, yang tidak peduli _deadline _sidang.

Coklat panas tadi tinggal sedikit. Miku mengambil gelas itu, lalu menghabiskannya. Saat itu ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, pemuda yang salah buku tadi sudah tidak ada. Entah dari kapan Miku tidak tahu. Saat ia sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya, sembari mendengarkan _live-music_, seorang pelayan datang. Di tangannya ada menu utama kedai kopi ini. Astaga, siapa ang memesan menu itu, hingga kini menu itu sudah ada di meja Miku. Miku melongo, ia menatap wanita pirang sepunggung, yang tersenyum.

"I-ini, kenapa ada di mejaku? Rin-_san_?"

Pelayan yang menjadi _employee of the month_ itu tersenyum misterius. "Ada deh. Pokoknya, _green tea_ _cake_ sama coklat panas pesenanmu itu, udah dibayar," lalu dia pergi, meninggalkan Miku dengan mulut terbuka yang menggambarkan pertanyaan.

Emang, Rin-_san_ suka bikin kepo Miku.

Tapi, kita gak perlu nebak siapa itu. Karena kita udah tau, kan?

Aku tersenyum—tunggu, memang aku punya bibir?!

—

Miku datang lagi. Ia langsung ke tempat meja tempat pelayan-pelayang bekerja. Terlihat dari alisnya yang berkerut, pasti ia mencari pelayan yang sama, untuk menghujaninya dengan satu pertanyaan. Oh, Miku _dear_. Seandainya kamu tahu, Rin itu keras kepala, dengan tingkat menyebalkan tinggi. Kamu pasti gak perlu datang ke tempatku, dengan muka lusuh seperti itu kan? Aku tahu kamu sebal, tapi aku sakit, saat kamu menghentakkan tanganmu di permukaanku.

Hari ini hari sabtu, dan Miku datang. Mungkin, ia sudah menyelesaikan _editing_nya, atau ingin menghujani Rin dengan satu pertanyaan? 51% jawabanku sih, pada pilihan kedua. Seandainya dia tahu, bahwa si ninja-buku-kebalik itu yang memberinya gratisan dengan menu utama tambahan.

Bel itu berbunyi lagi, bertetpatan saat piring berisi _red velvet _Miku bertubrukkan dengan permukaanku. Miku menyedokkan _red velvet_nya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang sudah terbuka. Matanya tertutup, merasakan sensasi dingin, yang tidak terlalu manis pada lidahnya. Dan saat habis, ia kembali menyedokkan kue itu. Sampai sendok ke-17, ia tidak sadar, saat ninja-buku-kebalik berjalan ke arahnya. Baru saat kue itu sudah masuk ke lambungnya, matanya terdominasi oleh warna biru.

"Hai," ninja itu menyapa. Dari sebulan yang lalu, kau hanya berbicara itu?

Miku memiringkan kepalanya. "Umm... hai?"

"Kamu Miku?" bukan jenius, dia Bruce Lee. Penelitian selama sebulan, kau tidak tau nama objekmu itu 'Miku'?

"Uhh... _yeah._ Kam—?"

"Kaito," ia belum selesai berbicara, dan kamu sudah menjawabnya? Oh, hebat! Kau lebih cepat dari _cheetah_!

"O-oh—"

"Dengar, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi," ia memberi jeda, sekaligus memberikan izin Miku untuk mengangguk. "Aku suka kamu. Ayo nikah."

Beri tapuk tangan! Kaito Shion sudah berani lebih dari menyapa!

Dan, hentikan tepuk tangan kalian! Keberanian yang ini sangat _overoverover_! Ini namanya nekat! Lihat, mimik Miku yang mendeskripsikan 'Apa?'. Seandainya aku punya wajah, pasti aku akan membentuk wajahku seperti _meme Dafuq?_

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak kenal denganmu."

Dengar bocah? Dia tidak kenal denganmu—

"Kita baru berkenalan tadi."

—kau jenius, tanpa _italic_.

"Ma-maksudku, aku belum mengenalmu lebih ja-jauh..."

Ini dia maksudku! Lihat bocah, dia belum mengenalmu lebih jauh oke? Jadi kutarik kata-kata 'Kau jenius tanpa _italic_' barusan! Oke? Yea—

"Saat kita menempuh hidup baru, kamu bisa mengenalku lebih jauh. Bahkan lebih jauh lagi."

—tidak jadi.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah Hatsune Miku. Aku tahu kamu mahasiswa Universitas Vocaloid. Kamu baru saja menyelesaikan _editing_ skripsimu. Hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, kamu akan lulus dari universitas itu. Kamu takut tidak dinafkahi? Oh, aku penerus perusahaan Shion. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir ya? Jika kamu masih ragu, kita mulai dengan pacaran dulu, beberapa bulan setelahnya baru kita menikah, _honey moon_, lalu buat anak. Kau ingin gen yang berkualitas? Aku punya loh. Jadi, ayo kita nikah."

Bocah, kau membuatnya melongo. Cepat tutup mulutnya, sebelum lalat masuk.

"Tap-tap-tapi—"

Kau hebat bocah. Aku mengakui itu, kau membuat mulutnya tertutup dengan mulutmu. Bahkan, sampai membuat pipinya bersemu merah seperti buah _cherry_. Juga, degup jantungnya sampai terdengar. Dan—oh, kalian adalah gravitasi sorot mata pengunjung lain. Ah, liat, ibu yang disana sedang tersenyum, sambil menutup mata anaknya. Ya, tutup mata anakmu, jika tidak ingin melihat adegan ini.

Saat Kaito melepas ciumannya. Saat itu pula, nafas Miku terengah-engah. Lihat? Ia terengah-engah karena ciuman tadi. Oh ninja, kau harusnya bersalah melihat calon gadismu terengah-engah, bukan malah nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalamu.

"Jadi ayo kita nikah," kau masih saja.

Miku menutup matanya, lalu iris _tosca_nya terbuka. Ia melihat Kaito. "Aku tidak bisa nikah denganmu." Kaito merasa dunianya runtuh. Ayolah, setidaknya buat cerita manis di kedai kopi ini. "Tapi jadi pacar, lalu isterimu," dan keduanya tersenyum.

Seandainya aku bisa berbicara, pasti aku akan bicara. Kalian lucu, dan aku suka. Sebelumnya, tidak ada pemuda pemalu, lalu berubah menjadi nekat dalam semalam. Atau gadis mendadak gagap, lalu berubah menjadi lancar kembali dalam sedetik. Selama 4 tahun ditempatkan di sini, baru sebulan aku benar-benar dapat tontonan bagus seperti ini.

Aku hanya berharap satu, pada si gadis, dan si ninja. Jika kalian punya anak, bawa ke sini juga. Mungkin kisah cintanya, akan seperti kalian berdua. Ya, semoga saja.

* * *

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Author Time:**

_failfailfail_. maap banget ya, saya buat kayak gini malah jadi _fail to the max_. cerita awal pengen manis-manis, malah jadi monos-monos(?) gini.

btw, udah lama banget kagak nongol. sekalinya nongol langsung menistakan diri kayak gini... HUAHAHAHAAH! /plak!-oke cukup. sebelumnya maaf, karena fic ada yang belum di apdet. writer block sodarah-sodarah! /duesh!

btw, ini fic saya buat karena ide tadi pagi. kakak saya ngajakin daya nyoba di cafe yang baru buka. gaya udah oke, tapi tetep pesen minum aer putih /halah. dan, saya akan melucurkan project fic misteri; RinLen. jadi tunggu aja. akhir kata...

review!


End file.
